


The Void

by AriesDanger24



Category: RWBY
Genre: Darkness, Jaune's new outfit, M/M, RWBY Volume 7, a void, dramatic psycho Tyrian, if you have a fear of the dark you might not like this honestly im so sorry XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24
Summary: (Set during Volume 7) and yes this is a Tyrian/Jaune fanfic.💛💜As we know in the world of Remnant there are legends that often can be traced to a strand of truth.However, there is a story that terrifies people, called the Great Void of Taho. A black hole appears across Remnant suddenly and disappears within seconds of it swallowing all that is above, human and Grimm alike. No one has ever lived once they have been sucked into it but so few have ever witnessed it firsthand that many believe it doesn't exist.In an instant though, it becomes very real to Jaune Arc and Tyrian Calloway as it appears in Mantle beneath them in an alleyway where they had been fighting. Without knowledge of where they are or what world they are in, the two of them are stranded in what is an odd dark void, where certain rules of reality seem to have no jurisdiction.Utter darkness, places of no gravity, the terrain in which is invisible and otherworldly, everything in the place makes no sense.Everything seems dire and as fear sets in, the two enemies must find a way to escape this pit of unfeeling hell.Well, if Jaune doesn't end up killing Tyrian first that is...😓🦂
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Tyrian Callows
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Falling

**Aryes: Hello guys, honestly I started writing because they are not enough of these fanfics and I think their dynamic has a lot of potential. I don't know if anyone will read this, but I love shipping crack ships and here I am, writing this and getting WAY too into it! Get ready for it, hope I can have some fun with this and I kinda am curious to see what happens myself... Hope someone enjoys it XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY!**

**Warning: This story will have cursing, graphic violence, all that jazz, and mature themes later on!**

**Peace out!**

****

💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛

Chapter 1: _Falling_

_Peer into me,  
With eyes like stone,  
Wish all you want,  
No price will atone._

_You won’t see me,  
No one will ever know,  
I appear where I please,  
With no pattern or row._

_Beware with caution,  
For if you are taken.  
You will never survive,  
No soul left forsaken._

_Grimm nor human,  
Man nor foe,  
Neither can escape,  
From the Great Void Taho.  
_  
-  
**  
Long ago, as the story of Man and the creatures of darkness began, there is another tale lost in time. Oftentimes, many oral storytellers avoid telling this tale, but for you, I will tell you everything. There is no need to thank me for this, it is my duty as one who keeps the knowledge to share it with those who ask. I only ask that you share information in return.**

**It is a fair deal, through and through. One story for another, but I warn you, this story of the Great Void Taho is no mere legend. There is proof of it and even now it leaves some of itself behind, but perhaps it is best if I explain exactly what IT is hmmm?**

**Now then, where was I? Ah yes, the beginning of mankind’s fight against the darkness. Now I suppose that is a more popular legend that many know. The legend of mankind finding dust and fighting off the first creatures of Grimm, and I suppose the beginning of hope for any kind of civilization to appear in the world.**

**Ah yes, so you do know that one? Good, that makes things easier. The story begins there at the start of mankind’s first real offensive against the creatures of Grimm. You see, Dust, the power to imbue humans with special abilities was something special and dangerous. No one had ever used Dust before, thus there were those among the first humans who had contradicting beliefs about how the Dust should be used.**

**There were many suggestions, but some believed that setting it on fire would produce the effect they wished.**

**As you may have guessed, that was a terrible mistake. One that even now affects. The first of mankind put all the dust together and lit it on fire. Without warning, all of it exploded, the purest forms of Dust ever found so they say.**

**Yes, yes, well not all of us have the most accurate information on this, so bear with me if I add notes of a few other tellers. This explosion crippled both humankind and the Grimm alike, a horrid victory with consequences. The Grimm became different from each other, warped by the magic to the depths of their cores and humans….well, humans breathed in too much of what was left from the explosion.**

**They too changed. Not in form like the Grimm, but in their light. The aura of their being became unique and evolutionary. This explosion on Taho, the supposed name of the battling tribe, were the ancestors who mistake bore the very semblances we know and love. Hard to imagine it isn’t it, humans without semblances?**

**It sounds too good to be true?**

**Well that you are right about, this magic explosion’s ash changed the life forms fighting one another, but the explosion sight itself became SOMETHING ELSE. Something that is beyond human comprehension even now.**

**Yes, that explosion created the Great Void.**

**Some sources say it’s alive, others believe the Void moves by universal circumstances, but either way, the Great Void of Taho was created through chaotic Dust mixtures that even now power through the world. It is a hole that appears in random places around the world of Remnant, it swallows Grimm and humans whole.**

**Is it evil? Oh heavens no, the Void has no will, it simply is what it is. Some say it appears though as a door that opens. Few have ever witnessed one without being dragged to its depths to never be seen again. Even now it still moves they say, never running out and never staying still.**

**Don’t say I never warned you about it, but that’s how semblances were created, from mankind’s first big orally recorded mistake.**

**You don’t believe it is real? I can assure you that those who I talked to have confirmed having seen it once. In my whole 92 years of living, only 3 across Remnant have ever witnessed it.**

**One man saw it swallow a pack of Grimm whole as they chased his caravan, a smaller child said it ate his mother and home before his very eyes as he played outside with his brother, and an older man watched as it ate his coworkers from the mineshaft during a lunch break. Each described this event as a dark void that opened for only a few seconds before closing and seeming to disappear.**

**You yourself can decide if it is real but in all my years of remembrance, the eyes of the storytellers can tell you much more than the story. In each of their eyes was fear and dread, a sadness that connected them to that void so deeply that as a teller I must believe their story. I’ve heard tell of others but never first-hand accounts, so in life, I do not fear death, but this void of undescribed darkness, I think that is something to revere.**

**I would not wish to die in the Great Void of Taho, Remnants first mistake to exist.**

**I can imagine no worse fate than disappearing into the Void.**

****  
-

It had been a peaceful day for Atlas and Mantle relatively speaking. No Grimm attacks, somewhat warmer weather, and nothing to do involving missions for Amity Arena. 

Jaune should’ve known it wouldn’t stay that peaceful. It rarely did in a Huntsman’s line of work, but that’s what made these small moments more precious. As he stood guard outside an event for all the kids he helped in the mornings (their mothers were VERY insistent he joined them in the seats, but Jaune was lucky to be able to avoid that because of his job).

He didn’t expect to be this well-received in the area, but some people in Mantle kinda knew him from the school route. It was weird to him. He had been just an Arc at home, always one outta 11 or so sisters, sometimes he was called just ‘The Arc Boy’ because he was the sole male of the household. 

Even at Beacon, his name was only ever said in a mocking nature, so to be so well-liked in Mantle...it was a really good feeling. 

He smiled as he rocked back from his tiptoes a bit, an old habit he had yet to break. The blonde enjoyed the giggle of kids and the cheers from the parents behind him. He smiled and leaned against the fence, happy he grabbed some snacks before this job, or else the mothers would have hounded to get him some food at the concession stand.

He didn’t say that conceitedly, those mothers were definitely some cougars on the prowl for his young blood. Jaune’s face crumpled up in scolding for himself, he didn’t want to think of those things, especially not of the children he helped. 

Plus, some of those mothers moreover offered him a chance to see their older sons or daughters. Most likely for marriage or simply to teach them some life lessons.

Jaune had been laughing it off for a while, but deep down he knew he was the last person to give advice on becoming a good person. He had cheated his way into Beacon and jumped pathed where he was now. Being at Atlas made that fact weigh heavier in his head, now that there were children looking up to him.

He sighed a bit, watching as drones and people alike walked all around him, some whose eyes followed the noise. It was a bit awkward but he managed to nervously smile and wave at those who glanced over. The traffic died down a bit, once again a calm mild quiet (minus the sounds of random cheering) settled over Atlas as the rush hour settled. 

Which was why a quiet noise from an alleyway nearby caused him to freeze. The sudden noise wasn’t like a trashcan clang or anything. It had been a faint whimpering sound, one that came and disappeared.

At first, Jaune was going to ignore it, but the possibility of it being a poor animal or person in need of care was what guiltily drove him from his post. He promised to be quick, knowing it was probably nothing. 

At the entrance of the alleyway he froze at the sight he didn’t expect. 

Blood

Darkness shrouding the bright and sunny daylight withing the tightened space, but the sight of blood against the brick in the back was unmistakable. Jaune didn’t hesitate to draw his weapon and open his shield as he approached. The air was so quiet and the wind in the alley was harsh enough to warrant cold chills. He popped up his scroll and called Ren first, knowing he might be near Nora. 

“Jaune, what’s wi-” Nora answered instead, but the blonde wasted no time as he finally heard the sound of scratching against brick. The trashcans blocked the end of the alley as well as where it lead to. He bit his lip as he cut her off quickly.

“Nora, I found some blood in an alleyway, I don’t know what’s going on but something feels strange about it. I will send you my coordinates, if I don’t send you a message in 15 minutes, come after me.”

“Wait Jau-” he didn’tt wait as the scratching changed direction. He had no time to waste. Chills travelled up him as he started to slowly enter the alleyway, checking behind him before walking further in. He just wondered if this was all an animal hurt or a Grimm loose that hadn’t been detected. It could be someone sent from Salem, every possibility was up in the air. The only way to change it was to move forward and investigate. He breathed in slow and moved past the first trashcan to where he spotted some of the blood. It was unsmeared and was still light in color, it was a fresh wound. ‘

The scraping sound stopped.

Jaune froze, when he heard something else instead, a noise he couldn’t understand, a metal noise. Could it be a rat climbing up a vent or-

The blonde let himself breathe easily. He was a huntsman, he wasn’t that scared kid anymore. He was Jaune, Leader of JNPR, strategist of RNGR and an official huntsman on duty. 

He decided against talking and walked past the second trash can, staring at the blood soaked brick wall as his stomach dropped. A sliced throat and skin that wasn’te normal colored lay against the wall. 

Without another thought he grabbed his scroll.

He would have if a noise hadn’t tipped him off of an attack. He raised his shield to his right where it clashed with what seemed to be a steel whip.

He held his ground as the whip like weapon retracted.

Then there was a voice that made Jaune’s eyes widen with surprise and his stomach lurch with disgust. He remembered that voice well.

“Well well well, if it isn’t the interesting knight from before. Investigating a little mystery are you?”

The black haired man was settled upward on a fence line. 

The noises from before making sense suddenly, Jaune glared strongly, his body shaking a bit when the other man seemed unshaken by his resolve. His humor outwardly never changed, nor did that exciting look in his eyes ever darkend. If anything the man seemed keen on staring at him and nothing more.

“Well, aren’t you going to say anything? Were you surprised?” the other asked, leaning on Jaunes side of the fence a bit more. His fluid finger movements distract Jaune as he watched carefully, debating on answering.

“Does it matter?” the blonde bit, his mind still on the image of the killed man. “So, who was he?”

“Hmm?” the other hummed, his metal tail twitched around as he crouched on the fence, “not really.”

“The man behind me, you killed him didn’t you? Why? What importance was he to Salem?” satisfaction flashed through Jaune when mentioning Salem casually dimmed the curiosity in the other’s features. Now he looked bored. 

“Of course, you goody two shoes are so easily distracted by minor play things~,” a smile creeped onto Tyrian’s face and Jaune’s calm exterior was thrown to the wind. However, unlike before, Jaune was strategically thinking of a way to capture the other, instead of blindly charging.

“A plaything,” he bitterly repeated, noting the joy the other reveled in, “is that what you call innocent people you kill? People who have families and friends? Playthings?” His voice was lost in emotion as he gripped the sword in his hand harder and once again took a stance.

“Oh does that make you mad? Good, I was starting to get bored again,” and without warning the black haired man jumped, his arm blades jutting out to meet Jaune’s shield, sparks flying as metal hit metal.

The weight of the other weighed him as he pushed against the shield, he was too close to him.  
Jaune quickly pushed the other off of him as he watched the metal tail lurch past the shield.

He skid backwards, but Tyrian charged at him again. 

Jaune moved the shield and held his sword into position as he moved forward as well. The tail came and Jaune batted it downward, stepping on it quickly to immobilize it. 

The movement led him to crouch and with momentum he sprung, the energy of the motion transferring to his shield as he bashed the other with it sending him flying.

The blonde didn’t let up as he threw a shield barrier pod behind the Faunus’ trajectory, ejecting it open to stop Tyrian’s from getting too far away. The other growling as he hit against the new wall, but Jaune used the small space to his advantage.

As Tyrian rose his arm knived up, Jaune knocked them away with his sword. 

The tail came next and with precision, the huntsman used his shield to hold it in place.

There was then a standstill.

Jaune’s sword up against Tyrian’s neck and Tyrian’s knife bands pointed at him ready to fire the pistol shots from within them at his stomach as they pressed against him. The point of the knives confusing Jaune as to why he hadn’t tried to push them into his stomach.

Tyrian giggled and tested Jaune’s power play by doing just that, pushing his blades into the skin. The blonde didn’t miss a beat as the sword bit into the pale skin of the other’s neck.

“Don’t even think about it,” he murmured slightly out of breath from holding in his own air. He didn’t miss the smile on the other’s face, “What are you smiling about?” he asked, “what about this situation is funny for you?”

“You think you have me cornered, but the goddess is already playing her game, I am merely a pawn in it little Knight. Are you hoping I will beg for my life?”

The blonde leaned into his shield arm suddenly as Tyrian clearly tried to distract him enough to retract his tail. It didn’t work.

Jaune made a mistake, he had looked over at the tail.

Opportunistic as the villain was, this was a chance he didn’t pass up. Everything moved quickly as Tyrian used one of his hands to knock the sword away from him, Jaune quickly turned back but that too was a bad choice as Tyrian grappled the blonde’s armor and used it to pull him into a headbut.

The pain distracted him as he grunted in a little gasp. Then the other got a clear kick into his solar plexus, his breath leaving him as he fell backwards. Jaune tried to use his sword and shield to cover him as he tried to stand again.

That failed him too.

His shield was grounded when Tyrian’s knives trapped his whole arm.

His sword hit the rough terrain with a clatter as the other knife did the same, pinning him right away to the floor.

Jaune exploded with an exhale as the Faunus settled on his abdomen, his tail’s stinger nearly two inches from his neck. 

The blonde struggled to breathe right, every breath heavy. Nothing was said for a moment, but clearly the other enjoyed his triumph. Then there was a long breath of nothingness, the stinger was still there but Tyrian didn’t move.

“You know, you could beg for your life instead. Perhaps I will spare you,” Tyrian teased, his tail moving away slightly.

“You won’t,” Jaune spat knowing the trap, “I know too much and you have me in a perfect position to kill me. So just do it then,” he added, his own voice sounded terrible even. His mind however was racing. Worry and panic were in him, but there was something much worse. An overwhelming feeling of inadequacy, that even now he couldn’t even save himself.

Of course, the moment he started feeling proud of himself, everything turned on its head, and once again, he was never good enough.

He held his breath in when Tyrian’s face came closer, that unnerving smile too close. The cold feeling of the man’s stinger was moving his face, Jaune almost admiring how Faunus could control things like that. It almost felt like another hand, minus the all-encompassing cold slapping movement.

“I wonder…” the other started, concerning Jaune a bit more. Of course, death wouldn’t come easily. The black-haired man continued to look puzzled though, which in itself was new. “Why are you so fascinating?!” the Faunus declared, his tail swishing upward irritated at what seemed to be the lack of his own hand movement.

Jaune froze, what was this psycho talking about?

“Ho-” Leather gloves pulled his mouth closed in an instant, the quick movement shocking him. A noise of shock left him, his arms instinctively trying to move, but the knives sharply nicked his wrists. A pained muted cry left him, the little dose of hurt, a lesson learned. He let out a sharp huff of air, his breath was harder to pull in with the extra weight on him.

“Hush little knight, I don’t plan on killing you. You are much more entertaining alive, especially if you keep improving~!” 

Jaune watched uncomfortably as the other started to casually touch his face with his free hand. The blonde decided to stay quiet, trying to protest would reward him with no positive results. However, that didn’t stop him from observing and planning his escape. Perhaps he could use this weird fascination to his advantage? Jaune didn’t really know how, but he would know it when he saw it.

The black-haired man tilted Jaune’s head right and then left, humming to himself a bit. Obviously, Callows did not see Jaune as a threat, but that only worked in his favor.

That is until the ground shook, unlike anything Jaune had felt in his life. 

The first sensation to reach his brain was the stomach swoop tingling one often felt when they started falling.

The second was the feeling of something grabbing him and pulling him down faster.

Then there was a moment where his head shook with a shrieking throb that had his own mouth agape in unheard pain.

Then there was the sweet relief of silence.

💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛💜💛

**Aryes: So...curiously, do people like the storyteller beginning? I thought it would be the best way of introducing such a complex matter as the Void. The next chapter is already done, just gotta wait for a week before I post it. Need to create the suspense am I right? I also just need a rest from my FairGame fanfic because its hard to write normal character dynamics all the time, I need my chaos to go SOMEWHERE! and in Tyrian (despite what happened in V7) I enjoy his character! :)**

**Comments feed me, kuudos please me and subscribing....just encourages me to write faster! Thank you for reading so far, see you next week, I promise it be fun! Byeee~**

**~Aryes**

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Aryes: It has begun, I am so excited to write this for some reason....I truly enjoying writing characters with chaotic personalities! So I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

**Warnings: Cursing, darkness all around, not being able to see much, blood, threats, and a chaotic Tyrian!**

**Enjoy~**

****  
🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰

Chapter 2: The Void

_The void is not a place,  
The void is not a place,  
The void is not a place,  
The void is not a place,  
The void is not a place..._

_The Void is alive.  
_  
-

A rippling glow. Tyrian watched it dance before him, utterly entranced by its pattern. The way it moved where his eyes went, he understood the pain he was feeling. He tried to blink but saw nothing in front of him.

Odd, but perhaps his eyesight was damaged as well as his body? 

How funny how he could not recall how he ended up in this darkness. Then he heard a pained groan, a noise he was most familiar with, but the one creating the noise was less detectable. He decided to move, his robotic tail twitching as his normal one used to do.

The bittersweet thought washes over him after that but he pays it no mind as he navigates the pitch-black darkness. 

He paused, unnerved by the lack of sight, but intrigued at the possibilities of what awaited him ahead. That’s why Tyrian realized he was dreaming of this pitch blackness because his senses, that were often heightened, physically were rather dull at the moment. Even if he was hurt or in physical pain, that would not affect his ability to feel them. So naturally, he experimented a bit further on the matter.

Tyrian’s eyes flickered open to see darkness again, but this time he could feel his body. Its movement is slow and his pain less manageable.

Slowly, the color came into view, but only edging at his limited vision. A soft glow of white and the whole hue of the black has tinged a pinkness. 

Which was something he was unaware of.

Tyrian could help his smile at the absurdity of him possibly wearing pink glasses. It was like he had a rose-colored lens over his eyes. He sat up slowly but then found his smile frozen as he took in the sights around him.

For once, worry coiled deep down in the pits of his stomach.

The floor he was sitting on was invisible and yet he sat on it, terrain unseen by his inhuman eyes. Experimentally he swung out his leg in a circle and listened for something to indicate terrain texture or some type of sound to clue him in on the surface type.

It was stable yet there was nothing to feel. How peculiar. No noises in the slightest from his leg swing, no dragging of dirt or toughness of concrete.

He lowered his hands to feel the ground beneath him, his unclothed hand is better to understand something as simple as ground texture, surely they would be more useful.

That too was not the case as his hand stopped, unlike hitting a wall, it was more like he was being held back from going any further. Like strings in a spider’s web.

The older man looked up, his eyes unsharp as darkness covered everywhere, and once again he heard a pained groan from behind him. 

The raven’s mind had caught up to current events, it was likely the blonde boy who had fallen with him. With gentleness, he tried to stand immediately and noticed how the surface changed. 

His weight dipped into what he had perceived to be a straight floor. 

It was times like these where he heavily appreciated his flexibility and adaptive skills. Well, his tail also was a gift in this case, faunus’ with tails were usually granted a knack for natural balance.

After all, the world's a stage and an actor should always be adaptable to their surroundings. So it fit him quite well.

Without fear, he turned on his heel, looking down at his feet, curiously bouncing to see the effect it would bring which wasn’t much. A frown placed itself on his face as his intrigue for the floor diminished.

Tyrian concluded that this….place was going to be rather boring, after all, seeing was very gratifying.

Well, that was no fun.

Tyrian instead decided to gather his little knight, check him over to see what the damage was from their little tumble into this strange world. 

Perhaps it was divine intervention that he didn’t kill the teenager? He started to smile but as he finally turned to the other, he froze. When he finally looked in front of him, he could only look up in sheer joy.

An unsettling smile appeared on his face as he saw a pure white aura from the blonde’s stationary body, the color only slightly pinkened by his view. It flickered and danced larger than life surrounding the boy like a tower. 

Tyrian then looked down at the blonde, enthralled as he witnessed something rather fascinating. The little knight’s leg was completely twisted jarringly in a way normal legs would never be in. Clearly the man’s leg was broken, there was no doubt.

Yet here Tyrian witnessed the massive aura swarm the pained limb like a wave of water rushing over it. The aura sweeping through the lone disconnected body part, a sudden cracking noise that sent shivers down the faunus’ spine. He heard a punitive cry from the teen, a pained grunt as a hand wrenched itself over to his leg.

The sudden twist back in place and the tears bursting forth from those eyes….truly Tyrian found himself trembling with ill contained joy. The mere sight of the healing process of a broken limb being repaired almost instantly….it was truly an experience to witness.

He was leg locked in place, simply engaging himself in the dark space. This place was like a stage, everything darkened and the light shining around the main character of the play. He was a witness, an observer, and while that should have made him enraged to be second best, he was too enthralled in this to care.

Tyrian prided himself on his vast memory and as the teen’s pained whimpers met empty air, small little mewls almost, Tyrian’s brain found himself categorizing the sounds. The black haired man bit at his fingers, his thoughts suddenly connecting. 

A loud gasping laugh echoed around him as he hollered with a triumphant shout.

He had figured out what role they were playing.

This boy was his foil, his perfect companion, his precious opposite in which enriches his character! Tyrian’s semblance saps out the aura from someone and this man had plenty of aura to spare. 

He was not a second rate character in this story, him and the little knight were both main characters. The ones whose presence only elevates the others' performance.

This was a delightful find, Tyrian’s mind started to profile Jaune automatically to see how opposing they were truly. 

Without much reason, Tyrian squatted on his haunches as he gazed upon a scene, one that was recognizable and iconic to many, the waking of the hero to a new world. A disgustingly overused beginning to their story.

Blue eyed and blonde, a grotesquely weak stereotype when it came to a knight in shining armor, and yet he was real and right in front of him. 

Tyrian’s mind shifted his thoughts when he watched those overly long blonde lashes open, eyes glazed with residing wetness from his pained tears. He couldn’t help how he found the tears in them lovely, and a sadistic side of him couldn’t help but speak.

“Ah, so you’ve awakened little knight? Welcome back to reality….” Tyrian then paused to consider his wording, “Or maybe not~”

The blue softened eyes looked his way and then those pupils narrowed in sudden terror.

Tyrian thrived in the fact that he was so close to the blonde that he could see his reflection in those baby blue doe eyes. Confirming that he was the object of terror in this tale, another sign of their obvious connection.

It must be fate that they landed here together.

“Tyrian!” The other shouted squabbled backwards only to gasp the utter blackness all around them filtered through. The short haired boy getting his bearings only to find the darkness all around them was undeniably more important. 

“Wh-where are we?”

Ah that truly was the question wasn’t it? Neither of them had the faintest clue.

“That is something we both are wondering about, it seems.” 

Tyrian began to look around, the only thing he could see besides Jaune, was something akin to broken trees that were rotting, but fascinatingly instead of leaves falling downwards, it was floating upward far beyond what their eyes could track.

Tyrian followed it as far as he could with his eyes but that was useless. 

Tyrian watched as the teenager tried to get onto his feet, but just as Tyrian did, the young blonde noticed how odd the ‘floor’ of this place was. 

Unlike the raven haired man however, the younger fell backward. 

He made another grunt and a questioning hand motion to the ground, playing with it as if he were a child with sand.

A quiet pooled over them.

Tyrian unconsciously put his own hand down to the ground and mimicked the other without thought. 

It seems he too was trying to understand what they were expected to walk upon. 

Instead of his quick observations, the blonde was thoroughly in the throes of deep thought by mystery of the ground. 

Tyrian watched the other carefully noting how this too was a difference between them, his attention always flitted quickly, nothing ever seeming to capture his attention for too long.

The blue eyed man was different, he was clearly a thinker and a deep one at that. Tyrian slowly began to move forward as he witnessed the other trying to ascertain their new terrain. 

The boy didn’t even seem to notice.

In fact, the faunus began to notice that the other started mumbling. He crouched even closer, childish glee building as he kept pressing his luck, but his foil never looked up even once at him. His pale hands grasping and muttering words all that seemed to be present.

Eventually the shorter turned to him and reared back at the sudden closeness.

Tyrian’s amusement only tripled as the other took a second attempt at standing on reflex, but fell slightly forward. The knight’s hands found their grip on the faunus’s shoulders, steadying himself using Tyrian, yelping as the ground rippled beneath him.

“Woah!”

Tyrian found himself becoming a bit curious about how much fun he could make this experience for himself. As a faunus with a tail, balance came easier to him, he had an ability to adapt to extra movement. So, seeing a human struggle with it was much like watching a baby faunus take their first steps with a full grown tail.

It was perfectly pitiful, enough to make him want to join in on the experience. 

“It is not that difficult to master balance, you know, but I do say, this sight is rather entertaining.”

That comment earned him a heated glare and clenching hands upon his shoulders. A little pinch of pain only made his humor more sinister. He would have to put that aside for his queen’s sake because he was going to need the boy to live just a bit longer. He could be useful and without some form of entertainment, Tyrian would surely become more insane than he already was.

Tyrian grasped the other’s hands and stood up, his tail naturally moving to adapt for the odd ground. Once he had adjusted again, he took the other in hand and helped him find equilibrium. 

It didn’t help that the teen always looked so frightened at every little accidental shift of the invisible terrain below. Fear was useful only to heighten the senses, otherwise it truly was a hindrance.

He doubted that the little knight would listen to his words though if he told him to lose his fear.

Tyrian instead chose a different approach, one that was certainly more entertaining to behold in sight and in thought!

The raven started to maniacally laugh, the chaotic cackling only growing in volume when the blonde in hand tried to pry his hands away only to be swept up in Tyrian’s ballroom dancing. The raven crooning a short tune interrupted by laughter as he swung a very unwilling partner around in circles, the other unable to get away from the grip. 

“Knock it off! This is a serious situation and you need to GET OFF!” the other bellowed angrily and soon Tyrian felt a thrill shoot through as pain rippled from his arm. 

His smiles could not be hidden as he looked down to see the smouldering hatred in those dark pools of blue, the blonde’s pristine teeth sunk into his arm past his gauntlets. 

No blood in sight, but he was sure the boy was tasting copper in his mouth.

Without a fight the taller raised his hands away, the little knight’s pristine teeth glinting with a small tinge of red smeared on the right side.

Tyrian couldn’t suppress his shudder.

Or his laughter.

“We could die here! Do you not care? If we don’t get out of wherever we are then….” the other trailed off as his energy seemed to wane. The unspoken fear was portrayed on his expressive face. 

Tyrian did not fear death, but he cared about failing his goddess. He would find a way to escape this place, with or without the little knight.

Buuuut, it would be so much more amusing to make the other tag along, wouldn’t it?

“You didn’t like my dance? Even though you are standing all on your own now?” he pointed out, the blue eyes glanced down and his anger absolved. “Oh, I guess I am,” the short man stated obviously and the admittance was rather indulging his ego a bit.

Then he had to stop his biting laughter when the blonde started to think too much again. His poor little human legs struggling to stabilize or rationalize what they couldn’t see.

Tyrian wrapped his tail around the other’s waist to catch him and keep him upright.

“So little knight, let’s make a deal since this place has you standing on your last legs~ You and I can make a little team till we escape from...wherever this emo funland is and go our separate ways. Does that sound doable?”

“How do I know you won’t stab me in the back?”

“The same way I get to sleep at night wondering if I will see the morning light. That’s the risk we take when we close our eyes every night. Nothing in life is guaranteed you know.”

“That’s...You know what, I really hate you.”

Tyrian’s tail curled tighter around the other, enjoying this whole exchange immensely.

“Good, that means this will be fun.”

The blonde tried to push off the other’s tail, but to no avail, the raven was enjoying how he could hear the blood pumping through the other’s skin, even through the thick belt on his waist. The knight stopped struggling and sighed, clearly he had given up. 

“Fine, but if you try anything,” with sudden movements that actually stunned Tyrian, a sword was biting at his jawline, the feeling of pain gave Tyrian a ripple sensation of excitement as he saw the sight of his foil.

The knight with sword and shield, brilliant blue eyes burning into him with rage and warning as the sword twisted to a degree left to dig deeper beneath the skin, a single millimeter.

A drop of blood dripped down the pristine blade, but Tyrian truly could not look away from an exciting sight. 

“I won’t hesitate to end your life.”

Tyrian believed the other, he truly did, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying how energized the threat made him. This little knight was sure to keep him entertained throughout their little journey, or they would surely perish. Truly a story worth following!

“Then by all means, lead the way.”

🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰🦂🐰

**Aryes: So are you guys enjoying the story so far, the bois have entered the Void....I literally have no idea what will happen next but I am having fun.....I want the chaos! I love those kudos, comments and subscribes to the story, but in general I just enjoy someone reading it since they are a crack ship. I don't what will happen in the void, but I will hope you stick around to find out! :)**

**See ya then y'all!  
**


End file.
